gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maynard Downwood
Maynard Downwood is a minor character in the third, fourth, sixth, seventh and eighth seasons of Game of Thrones. He was a member of House Downwood and the second born son of Lord Waldron Downwood and Lady Nathaleya Lightfoot. He was the younger brother of Lord Menford Downwood, and the uncle of Ronard, Brynnan, Relina and Merina. He was the husband of Cerlina Lyberr and the father of Jarson and Leyina Downwood. Following the Battle of the Bastards and the sudden death of his father, his brother, Menford sent him back to Frostcliff as acting lord. Maynard was stationed at Frostcliff following the Night King's breach of Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, and was killed by the oncoming Wight army. Maynard would be raised as a Wight, and join the Night King's army on their march towards Last Hearth and Karhold. Biography Early Life Maynard was the second born son of Waldron Downwood and Nathaleya Lightfoot, and was born a few years after his brother Menford. In his youth, Maynard spent several months living in White Harbor, and even found interest at studying at the citadel. Maynard was married to a member of House Lyberr, and fathered two children; their son Jarson, and a daughter name Leyina. Season 1 Following Lord Eddard Stark's execution by King Joffrey, Maynard travels to Winterfell and pledges his loyalty to Robb Stark as he is anointed King in the North. Season 3 Season 4 Maynard is still grieving from the death of Jarson, sending a raven to the Twins demanding his son's body returned to him. Roose Bolton replies with another raven, telling him that Jarson had fought for Robb Stark instead of his liege lord, and that his body would not be returned. Season 6 Following the Battle of the Bastards, Maynard arrives in Winterfell with Menford and Ronard, and with them pledges his allegiance to House Stark and Jon Snow Season 7 Jon Snow quickly meets with Menford and Maynard right outside the main hall, and thanks them for sending men to aid in the battle against the Boltons. Confused by this, Menford and Maynard are taken to see a body, that of their bastard brother Kollen. Without hesitation, Menford and Maynard pledge their allegiance to Jon Snow again, thanking him for returning Kollen's body to them to bury at Frostcliff. Season 8 Maynard remains as Frostcliff as acting lord. A raven is able to make its way to Frostcliff, telling him of the Night's King's assault on Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, and sends out several ravens, sending them to Last Hearth, Karhold and Winterfell. Before he and his men leave Frostcliff for Winterfell, the Night King arrives riding the undead Viserion, and destroys the bell tower, forcing Maynard and the others to flee down Frostcliff's steps. Before they can head south, they are ambushed by the Wight walkers and an oncoming hoard Wight. Maynard and Dorren are the first to die, followed by Vickon Cray and Maester Allort. Maynard and all the others are raised as Wights, and join the Wight Army on their way to Last Hearth and Karhold. Personality Relationships Category:House Downwood Category:Nobles Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters from the North Category:Wights